bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Candice Catnipp
a a is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "T" - The Thunderbolt. Appearance Candice is a tall and well-endowed woman, with long, green hair. She has green eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, thunderbolt shaped eyebrows.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 1 Her attire is a heavily modified and revealing variation of the regular Sternritter's white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides,Bleach manga; Chapter 579, page 17 to display her cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a love heart attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, and a pair of ankle-height shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 8 Personality Candice has a very short temper, getting mad at Giselle for stating she likes to have "fun" with her subordinates and asking her if she wants to fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 10 She cannot stand having her appearance ruined in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 8 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle enter her room, with Candice saying they should do something about Bambietta killing attractive men when she is annoyed. When Giselle states Candice likes to have "fun" with her subordinates, Candice says she never said this and asks Giselle if she wants to fight before being interrupted by Bambietta blasting a hole in the wall. When Bambietta asks them to remain quiet because she is worried about something, Candice asks her what she is worried about, prompting Bambietta to state she is worried about the future of the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-11 Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, Candice expresses surprise when the wings of her Quincy: Vollständig emerge by themselves. When Giselle states she will not activate her Vollständig because it tires her, Candice angrily says she didn't want to use hers either.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 15 After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Candice and the other three members of her group approach the defeated Bambietta.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, page 16 She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux. Blasting the low-ranking Shinigami in the vicinity, she notes how convenient it was to have them all gathered in one place.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, pages 16-17 As Candice prepares to attack the Shinigami again, Kenpachi attacks her, but Candice dodges before electrocuting him. After blasting Kenpachi with more lightning, Candice discusses how they should kill him with Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle before being startled by an explosion in the air above them.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 2-4, 10, & 16-17 As Candice and the others feel the Reiatsu of the indvidual falling from the sky, they turn around and look above, with Candice wondering who is coming down. She and the others watch as the indvidual smashes through a tower, leaving Candice and the others dumbstruck, but then are later surprised when Ichigo Kurosaki appears behind them, leaving Candice and the others even more surprised.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 13-15 Candice attacks Ichigo while the latter is talking to Kenpachi, but Ichigo merely throws her into a building before doing the same to Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle. While her comrades discuss Ichigo's position as a Special War Power, an enraged Candice proclaims she will never forgive Ichigo for ruining her appearance and summons her bow before using Galvano Blast, which hits Ichigo with 5 gigajoules of electricity. However, Ichigo withstands the attack and notes he will not have as much trouble fighting the girls as he thought he would before preparing to engage in combat with them.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 2-15 Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 * is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 258 Enhanced Durability: Candice possesses considerable durability as she was thrown in a building by Ichigo, who possesses remarkable strength. Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 4-5, 13-15 : Candice can create, control, and project lightning bolts. She commonly manifests the power from her hands and simply points it in the direction she wants to project it. The intensity of the lightning is strong enough to kill multiple targets and effectively incapacitate Kenpachi Zaraki. She can also use her control over lightning to dodge attacks by shifting her body into electricity and moving around the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 1-4 Spirit Weapon Reishi Heart Bow: Candice uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container on the side of her belt; when Candice clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it, and there are lightning bolt-shaped indentations in the middle of each arm. Candice grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 9 * : Candice can fire powerful, electricity-imbued Heilig Pfeil from her bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 11 :*'Galvano Blast': Candice fires a powerful, 5 gigajoule blast of electricity at her opponent. She claims this attack possesses enough power to turn a target to dust.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 10-11 Quincy: Vollständig Battles & Events * Rise of Uryū Ishida * Sajin Komamura vs. Bambietta Basterbine * Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Gremmy Thoumeaux References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters